


Fundamental Chaos

by RedSummerRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Infinity War AU, everyone lives au, mentions of other friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSummerRose/pseuds/RedSummerRose
Summary: Loki wasn't expecting Thanos's meddling to wake something magical on Earth. Wanda wasn't expecting to find a god of mischief at her front door. Expectations are something to be subverted, and two magic users will have to work together.





	Fundamental Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise) in the [MaximoffFicExchange2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MaximoffFicExchange2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I really just want these two to be weird friends. Possible settings: Loki breaks Wanda (and Pietro) away from HYDRA before Age of Ultron (maybe Loki was there too, maybe he just stopped by); something post-Civil War where Loki and Wanda cross paths somehow while she's on the run, an alternate universe of Infinity War where they somehow got to meet...but really, anything goes! The "weird friends" part is the important bit. 
> 
> Pietro is welcome to come too! But my main interest is in Wanda and a possible friendship with Loki. No romance, please. I'd prefer something set in canon to another kind of AU (i.e. high school, etc.).

After Thanos, the state of the world changed, as anyone would expect when half the population suddenly vanished in one sweep of ash, only to be restored the same way. Accords were breached, rosters shifted, and Avengers stepped away from a life of struggle and sacrifice. There were lives to rebuild and priorities to reexamine, but least of all, they needed to rest.

Among them, Wanda Maximoff slipped from the spotlight, taking the peace and quiet she’d long since been deprived of. Without hesitation, Vision joined her, the two of them rebuilding a fledgling relationship with quiet moments and gentle affection. It was difficult, but that never stopped either of them before. Yes, there were still threats from without and within, but the state of the world was well tended.

Clint joked once, after every group was situated in a room, that nothing brought people together like the end of the world. Between the Guardians of the Galaxy’s protection from space, the Avengers’ protection of the Earth itself, and Strange’s tending to the mystical realms between, any danger would be caught early and well handled. At least, that’s what Steve assured them, before they left the compound.

That didn’t stop the newest iteration of SHIELD from sending Wanda new situations she might be suited for, or new cases for Vision to consult. No one could forget the strength with which she held off Thanos, and it was a card no one liked having out of their deck for too long.  Still, life moved on, and the Avengers did too, without the Scarlet Witch and the Vision.

* * *

 

It took a month for Wanda and Vision to settle into a home that wasn’t connected to the Avengers.

Their flat, a cozy place tucked away in a neighborhood in Prague felt more like home to Wanda than anywhere else since Sokovia. More than the compound and its sense of dormitory living, the apartment was all theirs.  Comfortable furniture and pieces from flea markets and thrift shops littered the place, worn oriental rugs on the floor and knit blankets tossed on couch and chairs alike. Wanda liked every bit of color that filled each room, but her favorite touch had to be the multicolored mezuzahs framing every doorway.

She liked nothing better than curling up on their couch with tea and one of the second-hand books purchased from some library sale or another.  Occasionally Vizh would join her, but today he busied himself in their kitchen, consulting a cookbook for their dinner, although he wouldn’t tell her what was planned. The scent of jasmine tea filled the living room, and a radio murmured quietly, announcing the day’s news.

Halfway through a line of _Endymion_ , a story caught Wanda’s attention, and she pulled herself away to listen. 

 

> _“In other news, an earthquake shook the region of Transia today, surprising seismologists and government officials alike. A six point eight on the Richter scale, this has been the latest of a string of seismic events in the past few weeks.  Fifteen people were injured, although thanks to the timely action of the Red Cross, as well as the Avengers, there were no fatalities. Scientists theorize this could be an after effect of the attack on Sokovia by the entity Ultron, although others are attributing the instability to the alien known as Thanos. In a statement issued by the Avengers, Sam Wilson was quick to reassure the public that the team would be on alert to aid with rescue and clean up._
> 
> _‘_ _The Avengers failed Sokovia once before, we’re not about to let it happen again.’_
> 
> _While the United States government has not yet responded, a groundswell of grassroots support has blossomed overnight, with donations and support sent in the country’s name.”_

Although she hadn’t lived there in a few years, the news still sent a pang of anxiety through Wanda’s chest. How much more would her home have to suffer before allowed a moment of peace? The people there needed more help than just disaster relief and the brief attention of a news story.

As if reading her thoughts, Vision glanced at her, displaying concern on what some might see as an emotionless face. Although she quickly schooled her expression away from worry, it was comforting to know someone worried about her the way he did. Not many people had, since Pietro.

_“Wanda?”_ Setting down a bowl, he moved to join her, pressing a hand to her cheek. She reciprocated, leaning into the touch with a soft smile. He was so good about reading her reactions and responding, after two years of practice and the few months after Thanos. Despite everything that happened between them, he didn’t miss much, and neither did she.  

“It’s alright darling, I’m okay.” She knew it wasn’t convincing, it didn’t even sound that way to her.

_“You’re worried about your home, aren’t you?”_

“There’s more I could be doing for the people there. There were always too many children on the streets, too many mouths to feed.” She twisted a ring on her index finger, a tarnished thing with stars engraved in the band, a souvenir from the night markets in Novi Grad.

This was as close to home as she could stand, with the country trying to rebuild. Not to mention, she hadn’t actually stepped foot there since Pietro’s funeral. It was a fleeting thought while on the run, but going home would have been far too risky.

Vision leaned in, until their foreheads touched. Wanda could feel the familiar, comforting presence of the Mind Stone’s facsimile. It was a combination of Shuri’s technology and her own magic, a team effort to bring him back, but he was here now. It was a fact Wanda needed to remind herself of in times of anxiety, when the nightmares replayed the feeling of taking the Mind Stone apart, of watching Thanos kill him all over again. Even now, the thought made her hands twitch.

“I’ll talk to Natasha, she’ll know more about what’s happening, and what I can do about it.”

_“Say the word and we’ll go there and help. Wherever you go, Wanda, I’ll be with you.”_ His voice rumbled comfortingly, and for a moment, she wanted to just stay in the moment. The prospect of going to help her country, contacting the Avengers again, even the eventuality of dinner could wait. For now, she was entirely content to sit here with Vision.

Naturally, this was when something prickled at Wanda’s magic, another signature playing off of hers. That was strange, but her powers were more sensitive now, since Thanos.  

She looked up just before a knock rapped against their front door, a quiet, polite thing. Vision followed her look and a flicker of perplexion ghosted over his face. No attackers would knock on the door, and their location was only known to a handful of people, namely Avengers. It was probably their neighbor from across the hall, a kind older woman looking for one of her cats. More often than not, she’d find them with Vizh, as they seemed intrigued by him for whatever reason. She’d sent Clint a picture or two of a kitten curled up in the folds of his cape or whatever blanket lived on the couch.

With a glance backwards, he phased through the couch, to open the front door. Standing there in a sleek black suit, looking far too unassuming given his reputation, was Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief and magic. Judging by  the flicker of surprise on his face, he hadn’t expected anyone to sense his presence.

_“Loki?”_ Unlike him, Vision displayed his emotions openly, and it made something in Wanda’s heart warm. She got to her feet, one hand loose, ready to cast something if she needed to. Ignoring Vision entirely, Loki bowed from the waist, perfectly courtly.

“It’s good to see you again, witchling. Might I come in? There is something we need to discuss.”

To one side, Vision gave her a look, a hand tightening on the door frame. She read the unspoken statement in his mechanical eyes. _I’m here, whatever you decide to do._

After another moment of contemplation, she nodded. “Come in. Would you like tea?” However strange the situation, she wasn’t about to forget her mother’s manners.

* * *

 

Expectations were always something to be subverted, Wanda was learning. At every turn in her life, fate or whatever force pushed and pulled at the universe, it somehow always went against what she had in mind.

Having a figure out of Norse mythology, and a former enemy of the Avengers to boot in her kitchen was apparently going to be another thing to add to the list. And yet, there he was, drinking a cup of Earl Grey tea, either ignoring the newfound tension in the air or enjoying it, she wasn’t sure. She wasn’t entirely sure why she’d let him in the flat either.

A voice in her mind reassured her that fighting with Loki in the hallway would demolish whatever anonymity she and Vizh currently enjoyed. Not to mention together they could have incapacitated him long enough to contact the Avengers. It bothered her that he would just show up, but they both knew the capabilities of Wanda’s magic. After being trapped in the Soul Stone, and the final battle with Thanos, everyone knew.

_“Has something happened to Asgardia? To Thor?”_ Vision was visibly calm, but whether from her magic or just knowing him, she could pick up on lingering worry. He and Thor were close, ever since that first life giving thunderbolt.

Loki snorted with derision, setting his mug down with a ceramic tap. “Hardly. Despite the continued antagonization of this world’s leaders, Thor continues to make sure of Asgardia’s prosperity.”

Although he didn’t mention it, both Wanda and Vision knew Loki’s role in building that prosperity. He’d stayed behind the scenes, but was as influential a force for Asgardia as Thor. To everyone’s else’s surprise, he’d been better at diplomacy than expected.

“So then, what brings you to Prague?” She said Prague, but of course she meant here.  They weren’t teammates or even friends. Just allies at a time when the need for magic outweighed suspicion.  

Loki gave her a smile, something bland and courteous. It reminded Wanda of a snake before it bared venomous fangs.  She refused to let herself react, instead taking another sip of her neglected tea. It was cold, but the jasmine was still sweet.

“Diplomacy cannot be the only thing I do on your world. Asides from exploring another of Earth’s fascinating cities, I have something to discuss with you. A proposal, to be exact.”

She raised her eyebrows, half skeptical. If he really needed magical help, Doctor Strange was a closer, if more prickly resource. There was something he wasn’t saying, and she wasn’t inclined to play his games. “Something you need my help with?”

“In a manner of speaking. You are the only Sokovian with limitless magic powers, as far as I know. Who else would I ask?” The mention of her home knocked Wanda for a loop, and she blinked, confused.

Loki leaned forward just a bit, folding hands beneath his chin. “Tell me, witchling. What do you know of the magical entities that inhabit this world?”

The truth was, very little. Wanda learned of the encounter with Dormammu from Strange’s ally, Wong. Other than that, she hadn’t much access to the Sanctum Sanctorum, not that she exactly wanted it. Strange was difficult to get along with when they had a common goal, let alone when she just wanted to learn more about magic. The desire to do so itched at her, but after the battle with Thanos, all she wanted was a little peace.

She was about to answer when a voice in her head, sounding oddly like Pietro warned her against it. Loki was the kind of person to hoard a person’s weaknesses and use them to advantage. He nodded, as if her silence confirmed some assumption.

Loki looked at Vision, as if asking him the same thing. Instead, Vision redirected the conversation. “ _When the Avengers asked about magical threats, Doctor Strange appeared unconcerned. He didn’t mention anything about magical entities here.  Are you suggesting we have reason to worry?”_

More than a flicker of irritation crossed Loki’s face, at the mention of Strange. They’d been antagonistic from the first, and Wanda had been the one to mediate between. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “That charlatan is only concerned with those lurking outside your realm. He means to patrol the space between worlds before anything else. He is a short-sighted fool, and in this case, it will do us no good.”

Wanda drummed her fingers across the tabletop, watching her chipped nail polish flash against the overhead lights. She didn’t miss the word he used either. _Us._  “Whatever the threat, I don’t see what any of this has to do with me. You can find magic easily on your own, and you have enough power to deal with it. Right?” He’d said as much while stuck in the Soul Stone anyway. Whether it was boasting or truth, she wasn’t entirely sure. When it came to Loki and the truth, she never really was.

Loki spread his hands in a gesture of placation, palms up. “The earthquakes in this region, mysterious deaths, grave robberies. I have reason to believe they are symptoms of something bigger, something magical. You have knowledge both of the area and the capability to sense such things. I _could_ hypothetically search the area myself, but it would take considerably less time with your expertise.”

He left the decision up to her, returning to his tea. For her part, Wanda looked to Vision, waiting on his particular brand of logical thinking. Most of the time she could look to him for a more pragmatic perspective. Although it was no guarantee of her taking said advice, she wanted it all the same.

_“You mentioned magical entities in the Earth, and Stephen Strange’s unfamiliarity with this being. How can we trust a sorcerer who isn’t from Earth to know any better?”_ It was a good point, and Wanda certainly didn’t have any special knowledge of such things. Out of the three of them, she was probably the least experienced. Strange at least had the benefit of a proper education, even if it was dwarfed by Loki’s.

“I never said _trust_. You would be a fool to trust someone like me. But my motives are purely selfish in this case. This world holds what’s left of my people, as well as my oaf of a brother. If I’m right about what is stirring, it would do just as much damage as Thanos. I am not about to let hard work go to waste. Besides a knowledge of magic spanning centuries, I am probably the most competent sorcerer on the planet at the moment. Not to mention,” A slight curl twisted one side of Loki’s mouth, and he focused entirely on Wanda. She met his eyes evenly, not afraid of whatever was going on inside that head. He hadn’t frightened her in the Soul Stone’s pocket dimension, he wouldn’t frighten her in the kitchen of a Polish apartment

“You want to learn more about your magic, and here I am with an opportunity. There is a saying about that here, isn’t there?”

Wanda felt a squeeze around her fingers but she didn’t need to look over to appreciate Vision’s gesture. She did however give him a little squeeze in return, an affectionate thanks murmured across their shared connection. That same part of her that sounded like Pietro warned her, and she didn’t take her eyes off Loki.

If he was plotting something, she reasoned, he wouldn’t have bothered with anything resembling courtesy. Why bother with subterfuge when you had magic? He was right, trust for a god of mischief was foolhardy, stupid even. But that thought about something causing as much damage as Thanos on Earth, just waiting to strike would fester in her head. If she sent Loki away and something happened, it would be on her.

“If you need to search Sokovia, I need more than just ‘the region.’ That could take months, looking in every corner. Tell me what you’re looking for.”

Loki gave her a smile, a crafty, vulpine thing. “Graveyards, Ms. Maximoff. We are looking for graveyards.”


End file.
